Infiltrate
by PseudonymLover
Summary: When Bella is taken in by Aro, she is trained to infiltrate and kill. What happens when her next mission is to infiltrate and take over the Cullen drug operation? Will she follow through or will she fall in love with a bronze haired green eyed man? AH OOC


_It is better to be violent,_

_ if there is violence in our hearts, _

_than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence. _

_~Gandhi_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns all.**

**AN: This idea just popped into my head, so I thought I would share :) **

**Tell me whatcha think.**

"Tell me who you work for," I stated bluntly.

You would think that after two days of being locked up in a dreary old warehouse he would begin to crack, but he remained to keep his mouth shut and his screams silent. I had to hand it to the kid he has guts, but after I'm though with him he wouldn't need any.

I circled around him until I was behind him and whispered in his ear,

"Michael, lets make this easier on the both of us. Tell me who you work for and I'll let you go."

I could feel him shiver as I placed a light kiss on his neck; making sure to avoid the dried up blood that once dripped from his brow.

"Come on Michael," I purred seductively, "just tell me who you work for and I'll let you go."

I walked around to face him and I could hear the faintest whimper coming from his throat. I looked into his dull brown eyes and saw that he was about to give in and tell me who it is he works for. If I could I would have killed him along time ago, but the information he has is vital to my mission, and I can't finish my job without it.

I could see the wheels in his eyes turning, contemplating whether or not to trust me and if I would really let him go. As he decided to tell me or not I wondered how he got into this mess. I wondered whether he had a choice in the matter or if he unwillingly involved himself in drug trafficking. See, I knew what he did for living, I knew that he traded drugs, but the problem wasn't why he traded drugs, the problem was who he traded drugs for. I had a hunch that it was the Cheney's, an old Asian mob, but in my line of work I can't go off based on a hunch, I had to have the facts, and that's where Michael comes in.

His decision was made, I could see it in his eyes. His fingers stilled and his legs began to bounce in anticipation. His blonde shaggy hair was out of his way and I could see a long dark red stain down his face. He looked defeated as his dull brown eyes looked straight into mine. His lips were chapped and cracked and slightly parted as he began to speak for the first time in two days,

"Ben Cheney."

I continued to gaze into his eyes until he broke our connection by lowering his head. I felt bad for the kid, I really did and I wanted more than anything to let him go, but I couldn't. I went towards Michael and cut the ropes with my Swiss army knife. He had a look between surprise and disbelief and bolted out of his chair towards the door before he questioned it. His blonde hair was flying behind him as he ran towards the door. Right as he was about to touch the handle, with a steady hand I pulled out my Colt 45 and shot him in the back of the head.

I walked towards his lifeless form and knelt beside him and whispered, "Sorry."

I turned to Alec who was standing outside the now open door. The door that was Michael's only escape and ordered Alec to dispose the body and burn any evidence that would point to us. Without looking back at the abandoned old warehouse I hopped into my midnight blue Chevrolet Corvette and drove off into the darkness.

When I got home later that evening I went straight into the shower and pushed the burning images of Michael in the back of my head. I pulled out my strawberry shampoo and let the hot water relax my muscles and put me at ease. It wasn't long after I got out of the shower that I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and pressed the talk button knowing it was Aro Volturi, my boss, wanting to know how it went.

"Swan," I stated in a formal tone. Aro was like a father to me, but these were the times to put feeling aside.

"Isabella, its so good to hear from you. How did the interrogation go with Newton today?"

"It went very well sir and I got the information that you asked for."

His breathing picked up and I swear I could hear the smile forming on his lips as I told him it was in fact the Cheney's that have been stealing from him.

"Good work my Isabella I'll make sure to get Felix right on that. I also wanted to inform you that I already have another job for you."

Already? Normally I would get at least a month off until I had another job. He must have taken the silence as a cue to go on because he said, "I need you to go undercover and infiltrate the Cullens."

" What? What exactly do you want me to do?" My voice going up an octave.

"Now, now, Isabella it's simple really. All I need you to do is get in good with the Cullens and find out how their system works. Find out what makes them tick and how their business is thriving when everyone else's is doing poorly. If I want to be number one I have to knock them down first and your going to do just that."

"Sounds simple enough, but how am I going to get in Aro? They don't trust anybody outside the family."

It was true, the last guy that messed with the Cullens was later found at the bottom of a canal. He was mutilated so bad that the police had to identify the man through dental records.

"Don't worry Isabella, I have my connections. So, pack up and get ready because your flight to Chicago leaves in three hours."

In a matter of hours I was going to be face to face with the Cullens.

I, Isabella Swan, is going to single handedly take down one of the biggest drug trafficking businesses out there.

This should be fun.

**So that was fun huh? This is just the begining, so i'll make sure to make things intresting ;)**

**Review Eh?**


End file.
